Ai Shiteru
by Natsume Sohma
Summary: Shippo plays a little joke on Inuyasha and Kagome. A good joke though, read more inside! Pure fluff. One-shot.


A/N: Here's yet another fanfic! I got this idea from my church. The little boy in front of me was making his aunt and uncle write nice things about each other. Instantly, a story was forming in my head. And this is what I thought of! It's a one-shot and PURE fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine... and even if I didn't put this, only Rumiko would be able sue me because it belongs to her. No one else would have the authority to sue me.  
  
*  
  
Koi Shiteiru  
  
By: Akemi  
  
*  
  
"Kagome-chan, can I have a couple pieces of paper?" The little kitsune, Shippo, asked. Kagome rummaged through her yellow bookbag.  
  
"Sure you can! What for?" She asked him. He smirked.  
  
"You'll see. Can I have a pencil, too?" She handed the items to him.  
  
"Will you write stuff about Inuyasha that you like?" He asked sincerely. Kagome blushed five shades of red.  
  
"Shippo, HONEY, what I think of Inuyasha is no one else's business. Okay?" Shippo looked a little sad.  
  
"Please, Kagome-chan!" He begged. "It's not like I'll show it to anyone!" Kagome quickly reconsidered.  
  
"Do you swear?" She asked. He nodded, and they shook on it. Little did Kagome know, Shippo's fingers were crossed behind his back.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha is:  
  
sweet  
  
has the kawaiiest dog-ears  
  
brave  
  
strong  
  
protective and fierce  
  
handsome  
  
his hair is... wow... beautiful  
  
determined  
  
cool as a human   
  
I love him  
  
*  
  
Shippo smirked as he read the list. He stuffed it into his pocket and pulled the second sheet out.  
  
"Time for Plan B." He said. The sneaky kitsune proceeded to run towards Inuyasha.  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm doing a project." Shippo stated. Inuyasha cocked his head in a very dog-like fashion to stare at the baby fox youkai.  
  
"What for, brat?" He asked in a demanding voice.  
  
"For fun." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Enlighten me, then." Shippo smirked for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Okay. I want you to write every about Kagome that you like." Inuyasha fell out of his tree.  
  
"What!?!?" He roared, standing up and dusting himself off. "You want me to write about Kagome, you say?" Shippo nodded. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Fine... but show it to her and you'll see your father VERY soon." Shippo gulped at the threat, and nodded, but yet again his fingers were crossed behind his back. He handed the paper and pencil to Inuyasha. The hanyou took them and leapt back onto his branch.  
  
*  
  
Kagome is:  
  
beautiful  
  
kind and caring  
  
she smells good  
  
NOT weak, despite what I may tell her  
  
loving  
  
friendly  
  
gracious  
  
not selfish  
  
kawaii  
  
giving  
  
brave  
  
determined to get the job done  
  
carefree  
  
sweet  
  
gentle  
  
I love her  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha handed the paper and pencil back to Shippo.  
  
"Throw that away." He demanded, leaping back into his tree for another nap. Shippo stuffed it in his pocket and pulled Kagome's paper out. He waved it in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha! A gift for you!" He yelled, setting it by the tree. He ran off towards their camp.  
  
Inuyasha leapt down again. He cautiously circled the paper, sniffing for kitsune magic. When none hung in the air, he picked it up. The hanyou unfolded it and began to read.  
  
"Inuyasha is: sweet, has the kawaiiest dog-ears, brave, strong, protective and fierce, handsome, his hair is... wow... beautiful, determined, cool as a human , I love him." Inuyasha spoke. His mouth hung open slightly in surprise.  
  
'Kagome... loves me?' He questioned. 'She thinks that I have nice hair and cute dog-ears? Since when?' The hanyou slumped weakly to the ground, dazed by the sudden discovery.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo handed Kagome her paper.  
  
"Read." He demanded. She unfolded it and began reading.  
  
"Kagome is: beautiful, kind and caring, she smells good, NOT weak, despite what I may tell her, loving, friendly, gracious, not selfish, kawaii, giving, brave, determined to get the job done, carefree, sweet, gentle, I love her." Kagome laughed afterwards.  
  
"Shippo, you need to quit forging Inuyasha's handwriting." She said, covering her mouth politely with her hand. "I can't stop laughing!"  
  
"I didn't forge his handwriting." Shippo said solemnly. "Inuyasha really wrote that." Kagome laughed harder.  
  
"That's a good one, Shippo!" She said.  
  
"I'm serious, Kagome." He stated. Kagome stopped her laughter. Shippo only called her Kagome when he was serious. All other times he called her Kagome- chan. She stared in amazement at the list of compliments. She turned towards the Goshinboku.  
  
"Shippo, I've got business to attend to. Wait with Sango and Miroku, I'll be right back." She took off to the sacred tree where she knew Inuyasha would be.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah, I wrote that." Inuyasha said. He head was turned away from Kagome's and he was blushing fifteen shades of red.  
  
"Did you mean it, Inuyasha?" The miko asked sincerely. "Any of it?" Inuyasha looked towards her. He stared deeply into her eyes, deep pools of blue.  
  
"Of... of course I meant it. Koi shiteiru, Kagome. Koi shiteiru forever." Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome. She did the same, and before they knew it, they were kissing.  
  
And somewhere, a kitsune named Shippo smirked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: What did you think? That's my first one-shot. Hope you liked it!  
  
Signing off!  
  
Akemi-chan 


End file.
